SM102
April 13, 2019 April 14, 2019 April 20, 2019 | en_op=The Challenge of Life | ja_op=キミの冒険 | ja_ed=ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=宮田由佳 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=渡辺正彦 | artn=1 | art=直井由紀 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM101-SM110 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Alola, Alola! (Japanese: アローラでアローラ！タケシとカスミ！ Alola at Alola! and !) is the 102nd episode of the , and the 1,041st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 23, 2018 and in the United States on April 20, 2019. Blurb As our heroes prepare for a break from Pokémon School, Lana makes a surprise announcement: they have visitors! Who? None other than Misty and Brock! Everyone’s excited to show Ash’s longtime friends around Alola, and when Ash tells them about Treasure Island—a place he and Pikachu previously visited—they’re off! They meet up with a group of Mantine who love to surf, but Team Rocket is determined to make a splash—by catching the Mantine and Pikachu! But they’re no match for our heroes, who shower the trio with a series of attacks that send them blasting off again…just like old times! Plot At the Pokémon School, asks what their plans are for the upcoming holidays. invites everyone to a fireworks display on Melemele Island, but perks up and says that the class has some special guests. To everyone's surprise, Ash's old friends and arrive at the school. Misty is happy to see everyone and goes on to hold Sandy. Lana explains that she and Misty had been writing to each other since the school excursion to Kanto. Ash asks about the Cerulean Gym, but Misty explains that her three sisters are taking care of it while she is away. Brock adds that he is keen to see the Pokémon Centers in Alola. Sophocles admires Brock's enthusiasm for research, but Brock says he is still a Doctor-in-training. Misty informs everyone that she and Brock want to enjoy all the fun things in the Alola region. Ash and his classmates happily agree, and so the group's sightseeing ventures begin. At a local Pokémon Center, Brock is immediately lovestruck by, and introduces himself to Nurse Joy. Misty interrupts and pulls Brock away by the ear. Suddenly, a young rushes into the Center and explains to Nurse Joy that his hasn't eaten all day. Nurse Joy takes Yungoos in her arms for a closer inspection and is surprised when Brock instantly sees the swelling in its jaw. As she, her and prepare to take Yungoos into surgery, Brock offers his expertise and assistance. Joy accepts Brock's offer, and he farewells Ash and the others as they continue their tourist adventures. Inside 's den, Bewear happily feeds and a fistful of honey each. James suddenly realizes that they need to make an urgent call to Team Rocket HQ. As the trio make the call it is instead answered by Matori's . translates Alolan Meowth's comments, but is left infuriated by its dismissive manner. James agrees with Meowth's comments that they haven't achieved anything noteworthy, but Jessie adds that their Malasada business has seen increased sales. Meowth explains that to Matori's Meowth, but the transmission is cut suddenly. Meowth is angry, but Jessie is relieved that she didn't have to report to Matori. James, on the other hand, is still contemplating the Alolan Meowth's words and is beginning to think that Team Rocket may have forgotten them. The trio soon realize they are becoming less notorious and fear that the Malasadas business will be their reality. Meowth is reinvigorated and declares that they will aim to show up Team Rocket with their explosive efforts. Misty and the others sit down for a meal at the Hau'oli City Pancake Parlor. Nina's Alolan presents everyone with their orders; towering stacks of pancakes and refreshing drinks on the side. Nina and her new husband, as reveals, also attend the groups table. After finishing their meals, the group makes their way over to the Hau'oli marketplace to meet Anela. As Misty's admires Anela's bountiful produce, emerges from its Poké Ball and swallows a watermelon whole. Misty apologizes for Psyduck's behavior, but Anela simply laughs and goes on to offer the group a plate full of fruit. The group then visits the mall, where Misty and the other girls look through a jewelry store. Misty then calls on her to look at some Corsola horn pendants, but the Coral Pokémon is horrified by the jewelry display. Lana goes on to joke that the pendants are made from actual Corsola, making Corsola even more scared. Ash, Sophocles and wait on a roof deck for the girls to finish their shopping, they spot two Mantine Surfers performing tricks out at sea. explains that Mantine Surf is a type of Poké Ride. The girls meet up with the guys, and together they decide to go Mantine Surfing. Ash then suggests they head to nearby Treasure Island, he adds that it was fun when he and Pikachu last visited. Team Rocket overhears the plans and sets their sights on stealing all of the and to send to . As the group surf across the ocean, Rotom informs Ash that jumping is part of the fun of Mantine Surfing. Sandy's old friend arrives on the scene and prompts Sandy to hop on its back. Lana is initially surprised as Sandy and Mantine go on to perform a jump on a wave. The impressive display encourages Ash and the others to perform their own improvised aerial somersaults. Meanwhile, Brock finishes bandaging up the injured Yungoos's jaw. Joy shouts out that it is wonderful, but when Brock turns around he quickly realizes that she is just talking about a 's soft coat. Ash and the others arrive on the shores of Treasure Island. As Misty tells the Mantine to hang around while they explore, Ash is eager to show everyone around the island and runs off. The group arrives in a flower meadow and admires the s. Lana realizes that Misty is gone, but everyone soon spots her cowering behind a tree in fear of the bugs. Ash's friends, a horde of Alolan then arrive on the scene much to everyone’s surprise. The group soon enjoy a ride atop the heads of the Exeggutor before taking a dip in a local watering hole. and Snowy rest in the shade, while Psyduck and Marowak quickly get out the water as everyone else plays with the Exeggutor. By the day's end, the boys are spread out on the beach sand in exhaustion as Lillie and Mallow make a sandcastle. Meanwhile, Lana approaches Misty as she sits by herself admiring the ocean view. As Misty declares it is time to head back, a sudden explosion occurs. Sandy leads everyone to Team Rocket, who have since caught the Mantine in a net. From inside their Meowth mecha, the trio performs their . Misty is shocked to see them in Alola, but Jessie says they are simply following Giovanni's orders. James pulls a lever and the net full of Mantine is winched inside the mecha's body. The trio then turn their attention to catching Pikachu. Pikachu's and Marowak's prove useless against the mecha's metal exterior. James and Meowth explain that the Meowth Giga Robot Mark Three is a cut above the rest, and Jessie demands that everyone simply give up. Sandy uses to open the Meowth mecha's hatch, but with a little effort while Ash and the others prepare for a joint retaliation. Misty sends out her , and the giant Pokémon then wraps itself around the mecha. Pikachu's causes a minor explosion and hole in the robot's body. Popplio and Sandy then hit this same spot with and Double-Edge. Meowth, strapped up with a motion control device, has the mecha fire rocket fists. and Marowak use and to deflect the fists away from the group. Then, Pikachu's Iron Tail, 's , Sandy's Double-Edge, Popplio's , and Snowy's breaks open the Meowth mecha and releases the Mantine. Tsareena uses a to free the Mantine from the net. Team Rocket are infuriated and fling Misty's Gyarados off the mecha. Misty Mega Evolves her Gyarados into Mega Gyarados, much to Team Rocket's shock. With , and , Ash, Kiawe and Lana have Pikachu, Marowak and Popplio perform their respective Z-Moves on the Meowth mecha. Team Rocket remain defiant as the mecha is able to cope with the combined onslaught. Misty has Gyarados add to the mix causing the robot to subsequently explode and Team Rocket are sent blasting off again. Later on, Misty joins Ash, Rotom, and Pikachu for a seaside walk. The pair soon spot a green tent and Brock cooking up a delicious meal. They ask Brock about the setup and he explains that it because they are all together again. As Brock turns his attention to his boiling stew, Psyduck pops out of its Poké Ball, eager to get the first bite. Major events * and travel to Alola to visit and , as a surprise organized by . * Snowy is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * The Sensational Sisters (fantasy) ** ** Violet ** * Anela * Nina * Nina's husband * * Customers * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Gyarados) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Matori's; Alola Form) * (Nina's; Alola Form) * (Cerulean Gym's; fantasy) * (Cerulean Gym's; fantasy) * (Cerulean Gym's; fantasy) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * (Alola Form; ; multiple) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon; multiple) * * (×5) * (×2) * (multiple) * (×2) * * (×2) * * (×5) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: What Ride Pokémon do we ride in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Mantine * The English dub was released on Google Play on April 10, 2019, on Amazon Video on April 13, 2019, and on the iTunes Store on April 14, 2019, ten, seven, and six days before the episode aired in the United States, respectively. ** It was later removed from purchase on the iTunes Store, although those who had already purchased and downloaded the episode could still view it. It was then re-released on iTunes on April 21, 2019, the day it was supposed to release. * Both the Japanese and English titles of this episode are almost identical to the those of Alola, Kanto!, which also involved and interacting with and . * Misty's Corsola makes its first appearance since The Princess and the Togepi, 723 episodes earlier. This is the longest absence a Pokémon belonging to a main character has ever had in the main series. It surpassed the previous record, which was held by Misty's Staryu and was also set in the , by one episode. * Your Adventure is used as an insert song when Ash, his classmates, and Misty are playing with Pokémon on Treasure Island. * Aim to Be a Pokémon Master -20th Anniversary- is used as an insert song when Ash, his classmates, and Misty battle . * This is the first time Brock is seen flirting with a Nurse Joy that doesn't have the original design. * The Robo-Meowth mecha from Alola, Kanto! returns with a red-colored appearance. This is a possible reference to the antagonist of the original , , known for his custom, red-colored Mobile Suits. * Brock and Misty narrate the preview for the next episode. ** This is the first time Brock has narrated a preview for an episode since the one for SS027, over five years earlier. * Music from I Choose You! is used as background music. * This episode marks a rare instance of Team Rocket blasting off in the Sun & Moon series without grabbing them mid-air. * Ash, Misty, and Brock read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors * When is flirting with Nurse Joy, Joy's shirt colors are reversed. * When Ash's classmates follow him after their first arrival at Treasure Island, Kiawe is shown in his usual maroon shorts instead of his orange board shorts. * When the Pokémon are attacking 's mecha, two and each are seen. This was fixed in the dub. * The are shown with red hands instead of white. Dub edits In other languages }} 102 Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Alola de Alola! Takeshi to Kasumi!! es:EP1045 fr:SL102 it:SM102 ja:SM編第102話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第102集